<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue and Orange Boutonnières by Leonidas1754</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054077">Blue and Orange Boutonnières</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754'>Leonidas1754</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Kyle Broflovski, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Dancing, Fake Dating, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sexuality, Kenny wears a dress, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prom, Token is a good friend, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior Prom is here, and it seems everyone at Park High has a date except for Kyle, until Stan reveals Wendy apparently ditched him and asks if they can go as friends instead. Kyle takes the chance- a platonic prom with his best friend and biggest crush is still better than standing alone on the sidelines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue and Orange Boutonnières</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just plain Style fluff with a side of humor from various friends and motherly support from Sheila. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle didn’t really like prom season.</p><p>Well, to be fair, this was the first year he’d be able to go without an upperclassman asking him as their date. Which of course never happened. Kyle wasn’t terribly bitter about that aspect of it, hardly any of his year had been asked by upperclassmen before- they were pretty insular, as far as cliques and such went. Homecoming was more of a group affair than a date one as well, even for the really close couples, though to be fair there was only truly one of those. Any couple besides Tweek and Craig seemed to be a bit of an off and on thing, if there weren’t huge blowouts or the like.</p><p>But prom was a different beast entirely. Everyone had a date, <em> everyone, </em> except for Kyle it seemed. Even Cartman had conned some poor sophomore into being his date, since no one in their grade would dare anymore.</p><p>Kyle told himself it didn’t matter, he didn’t even personally care about stuff like dances anyway. He didn’t have that much fun at homecoming the past three years. The problem was it did matter, if only because the thought of being left out felt <em> horrible </em>. If Kyle went as things were now, he’d end up alone while all the other people were with their dates. Kyle really wasn’t sure what would be worse, going alone or staying at home alone knowing everyone was at prom.</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>Butters was giggling his head off while Kenny grinned at him as they walked into the library for their bi-weekly study session. Kenny had an arm wrapped around Butters’ waist, and Kyle just knew he was in for a study session full of gross sappiness. Ugh.</p><p>Stan followed them in and sat across from Kyle as the two blonds took their seats, grinning like doofuses. Kyle tried to smile. “Finally asked, huh?”</p><p>Kenny chuckled. “Well, I mean, we knew from the start we wanted to go with each other, it’s more that I finally got the money together to be able to go.”</p><p>Kyle felt a little guilty for being so bitter. “Ah, gotcha. That’s great to hear.” He smiled a little more genuinely.</p><p>Butters nodded with an eager grin. “It’ll be so much fun, I can’t wait to see everyone there. What about you, Kyle?”</p><p>Wincing, Kyle rubbed his neck. “I dunno, I don’t think I’m gonna go. No offense, but being the fifth wheel doesn’t sound like a ton of fun, and you three already have dates.”</p><p>While watching Butters and Kenny be cute and dorky together would be bittersweet, the last thing Kyle wanted to see was Stan having a grand old time with Wendy. They’d been on and off constantly since fourth grade and Kyle had been sick of it back in middle school, but especially now.</p><p>Kenny elbowed Stan sharply, making everyone jump, and threw him a look Kyle couldn’t read. Before Kyle could ask Kenny what that was about, however, Stan cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p>“Actually, uh… Wendy kinda bailed on me, haha!” Stan said, not sounding terribly upset about it. “Why don’t we go together?”</p><p>Kyle was rather startled by the question. Then he glanced aside, huffing. “Being someone’s back-up plan doesn’t feel great either, y’know.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon, Kyle, it’s not like that and you know it. I’d want you there either way, just this way you’re not a third wheel or whatever. We can just hang out and dance and have fun, y’know?” Stan smiled. “The four of us hanging out there would be awesome.”</p><p>“Yea! Me ‘n Kenny are going as dates but it’s not that serious, it’d be fun to all dance together ‘n stuff!” Butters said brightly.</p><p>“C’mon man, it’ll be a ton of fun,” Kenny added. “And if it’s not we can blow the place and go dick around town or something.”</p><p>Kyle felt himself melt, first at Stan’s smile, then at his friend’s hopeful words. Really, Stan could get him to do anything. It wasn’t fair. “Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll have to see if I can get a rental tux and shit, hope they have something in my size this last minute…”</p><p>“If that falls through you could always wear a dress. Bebe’s sure to know where you can get something,” Kenny replied.</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes. “No way. As if I could pull off something like that.”</p><p>Kenny tutted. “Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. When are you going to learn with a body like yours, you could pull off <em> anything </em>. It’s cruel, truly, depriving the world like that.”</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Kenny. We’ve got studying to do, assholes, focus.”</p><p>His friends laughed and opened their books, starting to go over their classes and homework, Kyle preparing to help where it might be needed. He’d taken it upon himself to make sure they all at least graduated to have a chance at some sort of future for themselves. Butters was probably the best off, but Kenny and Stan usually needed a guiding hand to get through their classes.</p><p>Today, however, Kyle’s mind drifted to his best friend sitting across from him. While Kyle did resent being second choice after Wendy, just the thought of being able to go to prom with Stan, without <em> her </em>, was almost able to make up for it, even if it was only as friends. </p><p>For the first time, Kyle found himself looking forward to prom. Anything could happen, right? Perhaps he might even be able to win Stan’s heart, one way or another. That was rather unlikely, however, but hey, a guy could dream, right?</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh, don’t you just look dashing!” Sheila gushed as she adjusted Kyle’s tuxedo.</p><p>“Maaaaa,” Kyle whined, feeling his cheeks turn scarlet. “Come on, Stan’s going to be here soon, I need to finish getting ready.”</p><p>Sheila frowned. “What do you mean? Aren’t you ready?”</p><p>“I have to do my hair still,” Kyle pointed out.</p><p>Sheila frowned, disappointment all over her face. “Don’t tell me you’re going to smush it all down with that terrible gunk again.”</p><p>Kyle wilted under his mother’s disapproving gaze. “But it’ll be all frizzy and just go everywhere if I don’t, and we’re supposed to look good for these things.”</p><p>“Oh Kyle… I wish you’d have a little more confidence in yourself. Let me do it, I can fix up your hair no problem.” She took his hand and gently tugged him to the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting him down in it.</p><p>Kyle sat awkwardly as she went to go grab a brush, folding his hands in his lap. Maybe he could sneak his hair gel out and stop in the bathroom to fix things. He loved his mother dearly, but she truly didn’t understand his reservations about his natural hair. He desperately wished she’d let him get it straightened or something to fix the ridiculously curly mess.</p><p>When she returned with the brush, she gently ran it through his hair. Kyle sat quite still. “I know you want to impress Stan, dear, but you don’t have to change yourself to do that. You’ve known each other nearly your whole lives.”</p><p>Kyle turned even redder, completely embarrassed. “Ma… We’re not even going as dates, he’s just going ‘with’ me ‘cause Wendy ditched him.”</p><p>Sheila hummed, not seeming to entirely believe him. “I know, dear, but still, you care about him an awful lot. And if he has any sense at all, he’ll see you’re lovely just like this, even if you can’t.”</p><p>Kyle groaned, feeling redder than a tomato. “That’d be just weird, mom, he doesn’t see me at all like that. He doesn’t even like guys.”</p><p>“He’s always been a little silly,” Sheila replied, and Kyle felt her pull his hair back before tying it up with something. “There. Now doesn’t this look better than any of that silly gunk in your hair?” She moved to his side to hold a hand mirror in front of him.</p><p>Kyle could see himself, red-faced and flustered, with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. It wasn’t tied tight enough, leaving his curls to me bumpy along his head, and a few curls left out of it, hanging in front of his ears. He reached up to tuck one behind the ear, and while he felt he looked silly, at the same time, it was kind of… nice. “Thanks ma,” he said softly.</p><p>“Of course. And for the finishing touch…” She retrieved a small container as Kyle stood, taking the boutonniere from it. She fastened the delicate orange and white flowers to its appropriate buttonhole, matching his orange tie. Then she stood back with a satisfied smile. “Even if you’re just going as friends, Stan’s a very lucky boy~”</p><p>“Maaaaaaa,” Kyle groaned again, exasperated and fond in equal measure.</p><p>“Stan’s coming!” Ike shouted from the living room, racing in after a few moments. He skidded to a halt when he spotted Kyle. “Whoa.”</p><p>Kyle snorted. “I don’t know why you were keeping lookout, he’s just gonna knock.”</p><p>“Gives you time to quit freaking out,” Ike replied with a grin before dashing back upstairs, sitting at the top of the steps to watch.</p><p>Kyle shook his head as the doorbell rang, moving to the living room to open it. “Hey,” he greeted Stan.</p><p>Stan’s eyes widened. “Hey…” He seemed a little startled, giving Kyle a moment to appreciate how well Stan had cleaned up. He wore a simple suit and tie similar to Kyle’s, though his tie was a light blue, with a simple matching boutonniere. Stan grinned widely. “Trying to impress someone tonight?”</p><p>“Not really,” Kyle lied.</p><p>“Oh, let me get pictures before you go, you boys look so wonderful tonight,” Sheila fussed as she grabbed her camera from the nearby table.</p><p>Kyle groaned again, both for his mom’s fussiness and for realizing with her wanting to take pictures and Ike at the top of the stairs, there was no way he’d be able to smuggle his hair gel out of the house. Damnit. Still, he smiled for the pictures, indulging his mother for a little bit. “Alright, ma, we gotta go or else we’ll be late.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Have fun you two!” She waved to them as they left, Kyle closing the door behind them.</p><p>“Heh, your mom seemed really happy about it all,” Stan said as they got into his beat up truck. “My mom insisted on taking pictures too.”</p><p>“Yea… She insisted on fixing my hair too. Was gonna just sneak my hair gel out of the house, but her taking pictures and Ike being on the stairs kinda fucked that plan.” Kyle sighed as he sat back in the seat.”</p><p>Stan chuckled. “It looks fine, dude, you don’t need the gel.”</p><p>Kyle felt his cheeks heat and he looked out the window, hoping Stan hadn’t spotted it. “Whatever, not much to do about it now.”</p><p>Stan just laughed.</p><p>It didn’t take too long for them to get to the community center, where the prom was being held. Park County didn’t exactly have a surplus of fancy places to hold an event like prom, but it worked well enough for them. There were plenty of cars already outside, and Kyle could see a few people heading in, along with Butters and Kenny hanging out near Butters’ tiny Prius. </p><p>Kyle laughed when he spotted Kenny. “That explains a lot, actually.”</p><p>Stan snorted as well as he pulled into the parking space beside Butters. “Looking good, Kenny!” he called as he got out of the car.</p><p>Kenny grinned and flipped Stan off. “One of us has to, and God knows it ain’t gonna be you!”</p><p>Kyle snorted as he took in Kenny’s attire. The guy was wearing a full-length lavender dress with a high neck and no sleeves or back. His hair was slicked to one side and his make-up perfectly accented everything, not too much as to look gaudy, but just enough to notice. Butters was dressed in his own suit, though he forewent the jacket in favor of a baby blue vest and black tie.</p><p>“Gotta admit, he does look pretty good,” Kyle said with a grin. “No wonder you had to save up so much for this.”</p><p>“It was worth every penny. Plus I’ll have it for next year too, so I won’t have to buy it again,” Kenny chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t look half bad yourself, Kyle!” Butters chimed in with a smile. “You’re as pretty as a picture!”</p><p>“Yea, well, my mom got plenty of those,” Kyle replied, “But thanks.”</p><p>The four of them headed inside, laughing and joking. When they got in, Kenny grabbed Butters’ hand and headed straight for the dance floor while Kyle drifted over to the snacks and punch, watching them from the corner of his eye. Stan followed, smiling.</p><p>Kyle sipped at some punch as he took in the crowd of people he’d known for most of his life. People laughing, dancing, enjoying one anothers’ company. He was glad he was able to come.</p><p>Stan elbowed him with a grin and pointed into the crowd. “They’re in their own little world,” he said.</p><p>Kyle followed his direction to spot Tweek and Craig in the midst of the crowd. Despite the faster-paced song, they seemed perfectly content to slow dance in the middle of everything. Tweek had his head laid against Craig’s chest while Craig rested his chin on Tweek’s head, both their eyes closed. Kyle laughed softly, feeling that familiar twinge of jealousy.</p><p>“I’m not surprised at all,” Kyle mused. That could’ve been himself and Stan, had things been different as Kyle so often wished they were. “I’d love to have something like that…”</p><p>Stan glanced at him, seeming surprised, before smiling and taking a sip of punch. “Yea, it’d be pretty nice.”</p><p>A sort of strange quiet settled between them, Kyle glancing to Stan from the corner of his eye. As the song changed, he spotted Wendy with a group of other girls, laughing and chattering, and Kyle frowned. Had she seriously ditched Stan to go to prom with a group of her friends? What the hell? Kyle was dying for a date and she ditched her guaranteed one for the same group she always went to homecoming with! </p><p>Kyle huffed. Ugh, he did not need to be thinking about this right now. “I’m gonna use the bathroom,” he said.</p><p>“Huh?” Stan turned to him, seeming surprised. “Oh, okay.”</p><p>Kyle headed into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. He really needed to clear his head. Maybe… Maybe he should just tell Stan the truth. And when things went horribly he could just go home. It wasn’t too far to walk, even if it would take a while, and his mom would be willing to pick him up if he called her. Then he could drown his sorrows in ice cream and video games and not have to worry about it anymore.</p><p>“Uh… Are you okay?”</p><p>Kyle nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Token exiting a stall, looking somewhat concerned. “Fuck, dude, don’t scare me like that!”</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to. You look pretty out of it, though.” Token walked over to wash his hands, though he was watching Kyle from the corner of his eye. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“It’s… complicated.” Kyle figured he probably shouldn’t be telling Token about this, since they weren’t particularly close, but at the same time, none of his close friends were particularly helpful. “I came here with Stan. As a friend. But…”</p><p>Token looked perplexed for a few moments before he realized it. “Aaaah, I get it.” He lightly shook his hands to get the water off before grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser. “Considering telling him?”</p><p>“Yea.” Kyle sighed, looking himself over in the mirror again. “Just… rip the bandage off, right? Tell him, let him let me down, go home and forget about it. I don’t know what I was thinking coming here anyways.”</p><p>Token shook his head. “Things just started, are you sure you want to just go?”</p><p>“What else am I supposed to do? Lean against the wall and watch?” Kyle could just feel the loneliness building. “It’s not like anything's going to happen. Hell, he only asked me to come with him because I didn’t want to be third wheel to Butters and Kenny and he got ditched by Wendy.”</p><p>“Really? That… sounds kind of weird.”</p><p>Kyle looked at Token. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean… I don’t know Stan as well as you, sure, but it just doesn’t feel right? Like… There’s gotta be a good reason they decided not to come together. And Stan asking you to come with him since he didn’t have someone else to go with kinda seems off too.” Token considered it further. “I would’ve expected you two to stay home and play video games if neither of you had a date. It just doesn’t vibe.”</p><p>Kyle snorted. Token did have somewhat of a point though, in that Stan asking if Kyle would come with him rather than just hanging out at home was a little strange. “It’s probably because it’s prom. If it were homecoming, we definitely would’ve stayed home, we’ve done that already.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Token conceded. “Well… Good luck man. Who knows? Maybe he’ll surprise you.”</p><p>“Hah, I doubt it.” Kyle shook his head.</p><p>Together, they exited the bathroom, and Kyle looked around. “Now where is- Oh…”</p><p>Token cursed under his breath as he spotted the same sight Kyle did. Stan was with the group of girls, chatting with Wendy with a huge smile. He took her hand and spun her around once as she laughed.</p><p>Kyle looked away. “I think I’m just gonna head home.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You could always come hang out with us, Jimmy and Timmy came stag too,” Token offered with a smile.</p><p>Shaking his head, Kyle put his hands in his pockets. “No thanks. I don’t wanna drag down the mood for everyone else.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you later, man.” Token pat his shoulder before heading back toward his own usual friend group. Kyle could see the confused glances they were giving him, so he tossed them a small smile and wave before making his way out the door.</p><p>He wasn’t even sad, not necessarily. He moreso felt simple resignation. It was hard to say why he’d thought telling Stan the truth was a good idea, even for a moment. For all their problems, Stan liked Wendy, and even if he didn’t, he wasn’t exactly into men.</p><p>Kyle came to stand at the end of the parking lot, letting the cool evening air soak into him. In his mind, he could see Stan’s smile, solely for her, and God did Kyle wish that were him. But it wasn’t.</p><p>A year and a half. Kyle could hold on that long, he figured. Then they would move off to college, and more than likely just grow apart. Kyle could find someone new, fall in love all over again, perhaps get his heart broken more than once, but he would find someone. He believed that.</p><p>It was strange, how calm he felt despite resigning himself to heartbreak. Perhaps because he’d known all along that Stan would never feel the same. He pulled out his phone to call his mom, but paused as he saw himself reflected in the darkened screen.</p><p>Curly red hair, pulled back to the nape of his neck. Freckles barely there across his cheeks and nose. Plump cheeks from all the weight he’d put on over his teenage years. And tears, brimming over in brown eyes.</p><p>Kyle Broflovski, crying outside of prom. Damn, he hadn’t felt pathetic before, but he certainly did now. He flicked on his phone, tapping to pull his mom’s contact up.</p><p>“Kyle?”</p><p>“Fuck!” Kyle wheeled around on his heel. “What is it with people and scaring the shit out of me tonight?”</p><p>“Sorry, I just… Are you crying?” Stan stepped forward, worry written all over his face. “Token said you were leaving, I… What’s going on?”</p><p>Kyle took a deep breath, reaching up to rub a tear away from his cheek. “It’s fine. I… I kinda regret coming. Just feels like an exercise in loneliness,” he said with a weak smile.</p><p>“Loneliness… What are you talking about, Kyle? We’re here together, aren’t we?” Stan reached up to wipe the tear from his other cheek, making Kyle’s stomach tie itself in knots.</p><p>Kyle shrugged one shoulder. “I know you’d rather be here with her, though. I don’t blame you.” He closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Don’t worry about me, Stan. I’ll head home and bug Ike into playing with me. We’ve still got some games to beat together anyway.”</p><p>Stan was quiet for longer than Kyle expected, and when Kyle opened his eyes, Stan looked torn.</p><p>Kyle smiled a little, hoping to reassure him. “Seriously, Stan, it’s not a big deal-”</p><p>“I lied,” Stan blurted out, interrupting him.</p><p>Kyle’s eyes widened, a bit startled. “Huh?”</p><p>Stan sighed, rubbing his neck. “I lied. Wendy didn’t bail on me. Going together was never the plan. I made it up on the spot because I didn’t know how to ask you.”</p><p>Kyle blinked up at him in confusion. Then he laughed. “Dude, if you wanted to go without a date, you didn’t have to make up some bullshit about Wendy ditching you. And besides, she looked pretty happy to see you. It’s prom, you should spend it with your girlfriend. I dunno why you wouldn’t.”</p><p>Stan looked as if Kyle were twisting a knife in his stomach. “Kyle… Damnit, why do you make this so difficult to say?”</p><p>Kyle’s smile faded. “What? Dude, are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Stan took a step back and turned around. He ran his hands over his face while Kyle watched him in confusion, then turned back to Kyle with a look of determination. “I’ve been lying to you for years, dude. Wendy isn’t my girlfriend. We haven’t actually dated since sixth grade.”</p><p>Kyle was completely baffled. “But… What?”</p><p>“It was fake,” Stan said. “We’re friends, sure, but we… Look, we had our reasons for faking it. But I didn’t want to for prom, because I… I don’t wanna lie anymore. Not to you, not to myself, not to anyone. I wanted to come here with a date, just… not Wendy.”</p><p>Kyle found his throat very dry. There was no way Stan was saying what it sounded like… was there? “So you asked me… But I thought…”</p><p>Stan stared at the ground, shuffling his feet. “When we started to get older… You’re always so insecure about how you look, but you take such good care of yourself and tonight, you just… glow. I kept it all bottled up and stuffed down because I’m so scared of losing you.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, back up a moment,” Kyle said. “You like guys?”</p><p>“... Guy,” Stan mumbled. “Just one.”</p><p>“... And you never told me?!” Kyle exploded. He reached forward and shook Stan by the shoulders. “This has been going on for years and you never said a word?!”</p><p>Stan flinched, eyes widening. “I… Like I said, I was scared. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with me, because if I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p>Kyle sighed and leaned his head against Stan’s chest. “You fucking idiot… I was already yours,” he murmured, feeling his face heat. “I have been for a long time.”</p><p>“Oh.” Stan’s voice was barely audible.</p><p>“Damnit Stan, if I’d known you liked guys, I would have tried ages ago!” Kyle tried to sound angry, but only half succeeded as a laugh bubbled into his voice. All that wasted time spun through his mind. “You fucking asshole… I can’t believe you kept this secret from me for all this damn time.”</p><p>“I can,” Stan replied with a soft laugh. “After all, I was only interested in you, and you never seem to consider someone might like you unless they make it insanely obvious.”</p><p>“You are such an asshole,” Kyle repeated, pulling his head back. “I can’t believe Wendy’s been your fucking <em> beard </em> this entire time!”</p><p>Stan laughed and cupped his face in hand again, swiping the wetness from the corner of his eyes with his thumb. “Sorry. Better late than never, at least?”</p><p>“No way, you are not getting off that easy,” Kyle said with a grin. “You have some serious making up to do.”</p><p>Stan huffed. “Why only me?”</p><p>“Because you’ve known all along that I’m into guys! I didn’t say anything to you because I thought you were straight, so telling you would’ve just made things awkward!” Kyle huffed, but was unable to help his smile. “You could’ve told me. Fuck,” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into Stan’s hand.</p><p>“Heh… I guess you’ve got a point there.” He leaned in, kissing Kyle’s brow. “Sorry. I really was scared, though.”</p><p>“I believe you. You still owe me big time. And you can start with a dance.” Kyle grinned, peeking up at Stan.</p><p>Stan laughed and shook his head. “I can handle that.” He took Kyle’s hand and pulled him back toward the building, grinning wide.</p><p>Kyle couldn’t help his own little giddy smile as Stan pulled him toward the dance floor immediately. There was, thankfully, a slower song on at the moment, so it wasn’t out of place when Stan pulled Kyle close to his chest. Kyle reached up, taking Stan’s arms and wrapping them around his waist. Stan turned red as Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck, both grinning like overly-excited children.</p><p>Stan leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Kyle’s. “You’re so fucking pretty, it’s not fair. I nearly had a meltdown in middle school ‘cause you were getting so beautiful and I was freaking out about it.”</p><p>Kyle laughed, feeling his face heat. “Dude, I just got fat and freckled. I have no idea what you’re on about.”</p><p>“You got all soft and more mature, not to mention even smarter. You also chilled out a little once you stopped hanging around Cartman, which just seemed to make you happier overall.” Stan squeezed around his middle. “How the hell was I supposed to survive against someone so gorgeous, smart, and passionate? I was doomed from the start.”</p><p>“Oh my gooood,” Kyle whined out, trying desperately not to either laugh or melt. “You’re just trying to get me to forget you made me spend half a decade miserably pining when you liked me all along.”</p><p>“See, too smart. You see through all my cunning plans, except for the one I wish you had,” Stan teased, unable to help but laugh. “God… I could never deserve you, Kyle. You really are amazing.”</p><p>“You don’t have to <em> deserve </em> me, you dork. You make me happy. That’s all I really need.” Kyle nuzzled his nose against Stan’s, closing his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest, aching like nothing he could have ever imagined.</p><p>“God, get a room you two. Fucking gross.”</p><p>Their moment was interrupted by Craig’s drawl, and Kyle pulled his head away from Stan’s to glare at him. “Fuck you, Craig, you and Tweek have gotten to be lovey-dovey for years, you don’t get to say shit.”</p><p>Craig looked startled for a moment, while Tweek shot them an apologetic look. Then Craig spoke again. “Wait, are you guys actually together now.”</p><p>Kyle glanced at Stan nervously. “I… Are we?”</p><p>“Please?” Stan replied, giving him an anxious little grin.</p><p>Kyle smiled back before glaring at Craig again. “Yes, we are.”</p><p>Tweek covered his face with an uttered ‘oh boy’ while Craig stared at them. It was a few moments of tense silence before Craig shouted “FINALLY!” and made several people near them jump.</p><p>Kyle himself winced, flushing at the people staring at them now. “What do you mean finally?!”</p><p>“I’ve been watching you two make disgusting lovesick eyes at one another for years now, fuck you,” Craig replied, flipping them off.</p><p>“Christ, seriously?” Stan asked, looking utterly embarrassed.</p><p>“Craig, please, you’re making a scene,” Tweek said, shaking his head. He smiled at the two of them. “It is great to hear, though. Congrats on finally getting together. And don’t worry, it wasn’t hugely obvious, Craig is just…” He sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>Kyle pressed his face into Stan’s shoulder, feeling more than a little mortified. Stan rubbed his back with a small chuckle as both couples went back to dancing. Stan leaned into Kyle’s ear. “Are you sure you’re okay with everyone knowing?” he asked, a bit of hesitance in his voice.</p><p>Kyle nodded, turning to look up at him. “Yea. Besides, after that, I don’t think it’d stay secret for long even if I wanted it to.”</p><p>“Heh, okay.” Stan squeezed him close again, smiling as they slow danced. Even when a faster song came on, they stayed just like that.</p><p>Kyle figured this might be his new favorite feeling, being held so close to someone so warm. Kyle definitely felt like a hopelessly lovesick kitten, but thankfully, one that was receiving love as well as giving it. He could feel Stan grinning like an idiot against him.</p><p>Eventually, though, Stan pulled back just enough to look at Kyle. “C’mon, let’s get out of the way of the others,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>Kyle took his hand as they made their way out of the dancing crowd, almost sore from smiling so much. “Punch sounds good.”</p><p>Stan led him over to the snack table, handing him a cup before grabbing his own. He seemed rather unwilling to let go of his hand, so Kyle made do with his left. Stan placed his cup down after a few moments to wave to Token. “Hey!”</p><p>Token walked over, smiling as he glanced down at their clasped hands. “I thought I saw you two dancing. I trust things turned out alright?”</p><p>“Yea dude, thank you,” Stan replied.</p><p>“Oh?” Kyle was a bit curious. “Why the thanks?”</p><p>Token chuckled. “Well, after you left, it just didn’t really sit right with me, y’know? So I went and told Stan you were leaving.”</p><p>“Oh! Thanks, then, that really helped us out,” Kyle replied.</p><p>“No problem at all, dude.” Token pat Stan’s shoulder before grabbing a cup of punch and walking back to his friends.</p><p>Kyle leaned into Stan’s side with a sigh. “Man. I can’t believe that if he hadn’t stepped in, I’d probably be at home and not know why you really asked me.”</p><p>“I probably would’ve come after you. Or at least, I hope I would’ve.” Stan frowned.</p><p>Kyle snorted, lightly bumping his hip against Stan’s. “Well that didn’t happen, so let’s not worry about it, alright?” He downed the rest of his punch and stepped in front of Stan. “I think you still owe me a dance.”</p><p>Stan laughed and leaned in. “You’re gonna be insatiable, aren’t you,” he teased.</p><p>Kyle just grinned in reply and tugged him into the crowd once again, though they didn’t bother with slow dancing this time. The music was fast and loud and fun, and Stan seemed to have no reservations about pulling Kyle close now that everything was out in the open between them.</p><p>When the night eventually began to wind down and Kyle felt utterly exhausted, Stan kissed his cheek. “C’mon, let’s blow this place.”</p><p>Kyle laughed and walked with him outside. “I’m just glad you’re driving.” He plopped himself in Stan’s passenger seat, buckling in before leaning back.</p><p>Stan chuckled as he started the clunky old truck. “Gotta admit, I still kinda want you all to myself for a while.”</p><p>Kyle laughed. “Well… I don’t think my mom would mind if I spent the night. You know I was joking about you owing me, right?”</p><p>“Of course. But I still want to make up for lost time,” Stan replied. He watched Kyle from the corner of his eye as he wanted for an opportunity to pull out of the parking lot. “Part of me still can’t believe you’ve felt the same all this time.”</p><p>Pulling out his phone, Kyle shot off a text to his mom that he’d be spending the night at Stan’s. “I could say the same about you. Did you really mean what you said, when you said I was the only guy you’ve been interested in?”</p><p>“Yep.” Stan kept his eyes on the road while he was driving, at least. “I dunno why. No one else has ever really caught my eye. Wendy suspects when it comes to guys I’m just demi, rather than full-on bi.”</p><p>“Wow. Don’t I feel special,” Kyle teased, though it wasn’t a lie. It was rather flattering to find out that not only did Stan like him, he hadn’t been interested in <em> any </em> other guys. “Really… That means a lot to me.”</p><p>“I’ve never understood your confidence issues. You’re just… gorgeous. It’s really not fair.” Stan laughed a little. “God, I’m mostly amazed I managed to keep it together enough to get through gym in middle school. Hormones going crazy and <em> you </em>, just… fuck.”</p><p>Face reddening, Kyle snickered. “Did you think of me a lot, then?” he asked suggestively.</p><p>Stan chuckled sheepishly. “All the time. Pretty sure the only thing that kept me from pinning you against the lockers was the fact that everyone else was there.”</p><p>Kyle covered his mouth, feeling like his entire face was burning up. “God, Stan, you really didn’t have any chill, did you? How the hell did I miss that..?”</p><p>“Probably just too focused on yourself and your self-consciousness. You started gaining a fair bit of weight around then, and you were pretty upset about it.” Stan smiled wistfully at the memories. “I considered telling you a lot, back then, since hey, someone finding you sexy might encourage you. But I figured the risk of you being creeped out was a lot higher than the chance of you being flattered.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Kyle yawned softly.</p><p>They fell quiet for the rest of the ride back, Stan focusing on driving while Kyle dozed. When they finally arrived, Stan gently shook Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle jolted awake, rubbing his eyes and cursing under his breath as they shuffled in the door.</p><p>“Parents should already be in bed, but I know they wouldn’t mind you being here.” Stan smiled and took Kyle’s hand, leading him up to his room.</p><p>Kyle stretched as they got in the door, then cursed under his breath. “I just realized- I don’t have a change of clothes for bed.”</p><p>Stan’s eyes widened for a moment before he flushed and looked aside. “I… I might have you covered.”</p><p>Kyle raised a brow. “I’m not sleeping in my underwear, if that’s what you’re going for.”</p><p>“It’s not, I promise.” Stan opened his closet, ruffling through it until he pulled out a sweatshirt far too large for himself. It looked like it’d even be a size too big for Kyle to wear normally. Stan chuckled weakly upon seeing Kyle’s confusion. “Um… So this is probably going to sound really weird. But… I got this for myself, so I could wear it and um… And fantasize about it being yours.”</p><p>Kyle blinked. “... You bought a sweatshirt so you could pretend it was a boyfriend shirt.”</p><p>“I’m very aware it’s weird, okay? Don’t judge me.” Stan held it out for him.</p><p>Kyle took it with a grin. “I am absolutely judging you. And that’s kind of hilarious."</p><p>Stan groaned and covered his face with his hands for a few moments before peeking out between them. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>Kyle chuckled and draped the sweatshirt over the chair so he could change. He saw Stan’s hands fall away from his face as he seemed to realize Kyle fully intended to change right there in front of him. Kyle smiled a little and turned to the side, carefully folding the pieces of his tux until he was down to his boxers, then tugged the sweatshirt on. It was definitely slightly too big, but in a good pajama way.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to get ready for bed?” Kyle asked, grinning teasingly as he turned back to Stan, who was gaping like a fish.</p><p>Stan swallowed hard. “You are <em> evil </em>.”</p><p>Kyle laughed and sat on Stan’s bed, stretching a little before taking the tie out of his hair. “Sorry. Saw the opportunity and had to take it.”</p><p>“Evil,” Stan repeated, moving to change into his own pajama pants and plain shirt.</p><p>Kyle watched, figuring it wasn’t too weird, especially since Stan just watched him change. It was nice to be able to openly appreciate the body he’d longed for all these years. He moved back on the bed when Stan turned off the light and joined him, both laying down.</p><p>“Tempted to have a go at you, but you seem kind of exhausted,” Stan admitted, tangling his fingers with Kyle’s.</p><p>Kyle chuckled, blushing once more at the thought. “Mm, I don’t think I’d want to anyway. A little too fast…”</p><p>“Yea, true. Would you mind if I kissed you goodnight, though?” Stan asked softly.</p><p>Kyle couldn’t see Stan in the darkness, but he imagined the other flushed as well. “Yea. That’d be really nice.”</p><p>Stan shifted closer and carefully kissed him. There were no fireworks, no passionate flame or sparks through Kyle. Just a gentle warmth, blooming from his chest and seeping into his bones. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it was perfect.</p><p>“Good night, Kyle.”</p><p>Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>